Never-Ending Whisper
by X0 Im The Key 0X
Summary: The whispers wont go away, the noise wont dissapear. Alice Kirkland wonders if there is even a point to living with such a torture. But will Amelia Jones come through as the hero? I dedicate this story to DemenstiaHasTakenOver, just know im always there for ya Chika ;) NyoTalia: Fem!England/Britain Fem!America (plus other minr characters like Fem!Canada )
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So guys, I know I already have an unfinished story up but this idea came to me and i needed to share it with the world!

This story is dedicated to my good friend DementiaHasTakenOver because she has had some personal experience with this condition, and I love her to death and want to help complete her bucket list.

In this story I use Fem! versions of the characters, even if they don't act it they're still countries

This file has been in my document archives for nearly a year and I didn't know who to put it to or where I was going with the story. But here I am shoving Alice into my messed up little world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters only the story I put them in.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"Go away!" She screamed holding her ears trying to the block out the horrible sound, but it didn't work, not like it ever did, but it seemed so much worse this time. "Just leave me alone!" She held her ears even tighter tears now streaming from her closed eyes, "Just stop please!" She cried, taking a step back trying to escape from the torture, but stumbling in the darkness and falling. She heard a loud shatter as the back of her head hit the old antique mirror in the corner of her room. As she slid to the floor the sounds died down and she was relieved, her hands dropped to her sides and rested on the glass littered and blood soaked floor. Her eyelids felt heavy as she seeped into the pleasure of the silence. As her eyelids fell she thought she saw someone or was it something? She really didn't know or care at this point, as the already dark room, which was only lit by the moon, turned pitch.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys! Can you spell, SHORT. Because that's exactly what that chapter was, don't fear! Theyll get longer! I swear to you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here's chapter 2. I wrote this chapter in the back seat of a van while on vacation. So you should be proud of me. But any way! Here is Chapter 2 of Never-Ending Whisper. This story is Still dedicated to my girl Dementia. This chapter is pretty serious, but not as dark as the first. I also would like to mention I tried my hardest to give you guys some different vocabulary :3

When you see this * it means there is more information on the phrase in the ending A/N.

Please enjoy this chapter, I worked my very hardest,

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the charatersm only the story i've thrown them into. I alsi do not own Harry Potter.

PLEAE REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU !

* * *

Three brash knocks on the imported mahogany door were the first thing sounded through the small solitary neighborhood that morning. "Ali! Open up! It's me Amelia!" The tall, lean, glazed strawberry* blonde called through the walls of the cozy little home as she sipped on her McDonalds' sweet tea. "Al open up! I'm freezing my jingle bells off out here!" She called a second time pulling her brown bomber jacket tighter around herself. 'Well third times a charm' she thought to herself as she kicked the door. "Alright! I'm coming in!" She yells ramming it with her shoulder and knocking the door down as she had a million times before.

As the door fell down with a large crash she let out a tom-boyish laugh to triumph its fall before hopping over the offending piece of wood so that she was standing in the Britons opening parlor. As she stood in the center of the room she couldn't help but notice something was off as she sipped on her sweet tea. The house wasn't filled with the usual scent. The scent of herbs both for making tea and for cooking that always seemed to mix with the smell of burning scones, making them smell a landslide of a lot better than they actually tasted. That scent wasn't in the air, it was nearly noon, and Alice was always up by at least seven in the morning.

" A- Alice?" she called one last time before setting her tea down on the little coffee table between the two rustic looking couches that were clearly antiques. After setting her tea down started for the stair case, checking the kitchen as she passed to make sure she hadn't just fallen asleep at the table or something. She hadn't, she stopped at the bottom of the staircase and leaning to the side to check to see if the broom closet door was closed, then walking over to the door and jiggling the handle to confirm it was locked and she wasn't hiding in it trying to role-play as a certain someone*. After the confirmation she started up the wooden staircase, which groaned and creaked in protest as each slowly took on and released her weight.

"Alice, are you up here?" She called once more listening carefully for her friends soft snoring, to see if she was simply sleeping in. once she reached the top step she paused earning another whine of protest from the old wooden step. After a minute or two of complete and utter silence besides her own breathing, she decided to move on so that she was in front of Alice's bedroom door. It was shut as always but it seemed like veil hiding something awful, something she couldn't imagine. She took a recollecting breath before tucking her wavy shoulder length hair behind her ears and taking hold of the cold brass doorknob. With one turn of the knob and a small force the wooden door, hinges squealing in terror as they worked together, opening the door to reveal-

Nothing, nothing but a bed with cleanly pressed sheets, a floor that was spotless and an open closet full of crisply pressed shirts and equally cared for skirts and the floor of the closet lined with a multitude of dress shoes and knee high boots. Amelia inspected the room thoroughly before walking in, and as odd as it may sound; nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything was up to code for the Britons standards, which seemed to be the exact opposite of the Americans.

Amelia slowly and cautiously made her way over to the bed placing a gentle touch on the handmade quilt, only to feel the lack of warmth; a body hadn't recently been in the bed. It was damp and cool from the assault of the night air. Something definitely was wrong here. Amelia paused a minute, sitting on the bed to take a minute to think. She slowly took a last look around before standing up and darting out of the room and slamming the door behind her before quickly zipping to the door across the hall to find nothing, then to the one adjacent to that one to get the same results. A total of five doors on the top second story every one of them, had the same result. Then there was the door at the end of the hallway. Amelia didn't like this final door, the door to Alice's attic. Three strides was all it took for her to get to the old beaten down door that was scratched, scuffed, cracked, and long been faded.

Amelia was never fond of Alice's attic; the only light source in the whole room came from the small crescent shaped window that was placed at the peak of the attic. That source though was only present during the day so at night, or even when it was cloudy a few lanterns were your main light source. Amelia let another recollecting breath escape past her lips as she took hold of the tarnished metal knob. She could feel the chill of the metal, even through her soft leather gloves that adorned her hands. She turned the knob only to feel the knob jam refusing to open as it hit the mechanism inside. The door- it was locked.

Panic came over the sun-kissed girl as she continued trying to open the door hoping the knob was just sticking. Clearly this wasn't the case. "Iggy, Are you in there?! Unlock the door!" she yelled through the battered door pushing and pulling on the knob. Despite the request, it wasn't granted and there wasn't a sound coming from the room to signify someone's presence. When no answer was received a swift ram with her left shoulder sent the old door crashing down and Amelia dashing in. "Alice?" she frantically called, her voice cutting through the dark and the silence. A few more steps into the darkness and dim light was where she saw the scene she was dreading.

There lay, Alice Kirkland, pale and lifeless in a small pool of her own blood that was peppered with shards of broken glass from the mirror that was now shattered. Amelia had to take a second get over the wave of shock coursing through her veins. "Alice!" she yelled as the shock was replaced by fear and worry, as Amelia stepped into action racing up to the unconscious Alice and kneeling by her side, ignoring the broken glass beneath her. As she knelt beside the unconscious girl and took ahold of the small limp body Amelia couldn't help but let tears fall from her crystal blue eyes. With a sniffle Amelia carefully brushed the small girls blonde, blood stained hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. A sniffle followed by a sob came from Amelia's lips as she pressed them to Alice's forehead. Gently she worked on picking the blonde up. Once she had her up she cradled her in her un-seemingly strong arms without struggle.

With Alice in her arms Amelia quickly fled the attic making sure the girl in her arms remained safe and wasn't being harmed any more than she clearly already was. When they were out of the attic Amelia headed straight for Alice's bedroom laying her down on the firm but surprisingly plush bed. "E- Everything's gonna be okay." Amelia said out-loud giving a great sniffle as she stroked the small girls face, earning no reaction. After a minute of realizing she couldn't fix this herself that Alice wasn't waking up she quickly got her phone out of her pocket and dialed 911.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys, What did you think? I am proud of it myself, buut I need your opinion sooooooo REVIEW

Sorry is the story kinda went derpy there near the end, i was getting bored. But if i DONT GET REVIEWS I WILL NOT WRITE ANYMORE. I would like 5 to continnue but 3 will do I suppose.

1*glazed strawberry blonde: Hair color similar to Amelia's

2*Just in case you didn't know the certain someone mentioned is Harry Potter


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well this chapter... not really sure how relevent it is to the whole scheme of the story :/ **

**But none the less I hope you enjoy it, PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia **

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP_

The only sound that could be heard, in the otherwise silent hospital room. The doctors had told Amelia the blonde had a slight concussion and should wakeup within the next few days. That was a week ago. Amelia was getting antsy, 'shouldn't she be awake by now?' she though as she silently sipped on her large sweet tea. A small knock emanated from the door gaining the blondes attention. "Come in" she announced quietly, watching as the door slowly cracked and a small head peeked through the opening. "I- is mama okay?" a nervous but childish voice drifted in.

It took Amelia a few blinks and a long sip to realize someone had cracked the door and that someone was her sister, Maddie. "Why do you still call her mama? That was over a long time ago." Amelia said quietly with a small grimace and a glance to the unconscious girl. Maddie quietly slipped inside the small hospital room, gently shutting the door behind her before making her way to sit at the foot of the hospital bed adjacent from her sister and softly laying her head on her shoulder. "S-sorry, H-habit" she muttered in reply to the off subject comment her sister had made. Maddie couldn't help but notice how distracted her twin looked as she studied her face carefully, watching how she intently watched their former care taker.

"I- is she alright" Maddie tried once more earning nothing but a small shrug and the continuation of her sister watching the sunny blonde. Maddie looked down at the lack of an answer, tucking some of her unmanageably curly honey blonde hair behind her ear. Yes, Amelia did often forget and ignore her, but this just seemed… different.

Amelia searched the face of the girl lying beside them, she looked, at peace. Her sunny blonde hair was splayed about framing her face making it seem paler than it actually was. It took her about 10 more minutes to snap out of the trance she was in and looking at the mop of curly hair on her shoulder, "Oh. Hey, Maddie, When did you get here?" She questioned in an exhausted tone, rubbing her eyes.

With a sigh Madeline replied, "I have been here Amelia" The honey blonde sat up to bring her knees to her chest and glance at the Briton. "Has she awoken at all" Maddie asks quietly earning a small shake of the head. "No" She says her voice raising an octave and her eyes watering up was she assumed the same position as her twin. Maddie sat there in shock. She had never seen her sister like this, never. She was usually gloating how she was a hero and how she could eat as much as she wanted without getting fat.

"H- hey Mil I- it's gonna be okay," she said slowly hugging her sister protectively and pulling her into her Lap, holding her like a baby. "she'll snap out of it soon, then everything will be fine." The longer her sister sat there the more she felt her body quiver. Maddie felt a bit helpless. Why was she being that way? 'Maybe she is just tired' Maddie thought looking down at the girl in her arms who had fallen asleep directly after her rant. Maddie let out another sigh before laying her beside Alice, careful not to hurt her.

"Come on Alice" Maddie encouraged quietly before clocking off the lamp

* * *

**A/N: Well lack of relevence welcome to the world, please review and let me know how im doing, thanks for putting up with ,my dunce chapter here**


End file.
